


Magic and Archery

by RangerSylv32



Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Intrigue, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, References to Depression, Rekindling of Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Temporary Character Death, Torment, political marriage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Jaina is a young mage studying in Dalaran and has a chance meeting with Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner which leads her to an eventual marriage by her parents. Not all are happy about the match however and would later do whatever they could to ruin any chance of happiness.
Relationships: Daelin Proudmoore/Katherine Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rhonin/Vereesa Windrunner
Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is not too good I know, I am still waking up as I write this. Basically its another political marriage because I am really loving these stories. Difference is it starts while Jaina is an apprentice mage and Sylvanas is Ranger General and continues through the scourge attack and after.
> 
> I may had more tags as well but for now it's just the ones I listed.
> 
> Please enjoy this story!

The courtyard in Dalaran was filled with the sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the apple trees, the sun was out and it was just warm enough to be comfortable sitting in it rather than roasting if it were the summer. One who enjoyed just sitting and reading was the young Jaina Proudmoore, she had just come back from a class which involved history and target practice with small arcane balls being thrown at targets. She smiled to herself as she recalled five of the arcane balls had hit the teacher and only one hit the dummy, it was a new lesson for her and a challenge, much like summoning water elementals. Jaina contented herself to some quiet out in the sun and grabbed an apple from the tree and took a bite, _best apple ever_...she thought absentmindedly. She did not even notice she was no longer by herself til a female voice that light and musical filled her ears. Jaina spun around to see a tall elven woman wearing colours of blue and gold on her armour and cloak, she had pale blonde hair that peeked out of her hood and intelligent blue eyes that bore a certain mischievousness to them and curiosity. "Hello," Jaina said at once, feeling a little nervous around this new elf she had never seen before. 

"Hello, I asked if you could get me an apple too?" the elf smirked and somehow that made her all the more beautiful to the young mage.

"Oh, right, I will get you one, do you care to sit?" Jaina asked while picking another apple for the mysterious elf, she walked over and handed to the woman.

The elven woman sat and took the apple, "thank you, I was pretty hungry," she sat back in the chair and put both legs on the table, "who might you be?"

Jaina watched with widened eyes, not many dared to put their feet on the tables but she said nothing of it, "oh...my name is Jaina Proudmoore, yours?"

"Sylvanas Windrunner, I am the Ranger-General of Silvermoon and here on a visit, much to the agitation of Prince Kael'thas but I care not for his opinion," Sylvanas said in almost contempt. "Student?" she asked conversationally.

"Yes, I am an apprentice to Archmage Antonidas, you might have seen him around, old, white beard, very wise," she smiled and took another bite of her apple.

"He's not old to me but I take your meaning, go ahead and sit, do not let me stop you," Sylvanas maintained the smirk as the young human sat down.

Both of them stared at one another for a few minutes, unsure of what more to say or do, Jaina could not take her eyes off the Ranger-General. _I know elves are beautiful but, shes even more so if that is possible,_ she thought, taking yet another bite.

"So, Proudmoore....I know that name...Daelin's daughter?" Sylvanas already knew this but wanted to see Jaina's reaction.

"No, I am his aunt's cousin twice removed on his mother's side," Jaina quipped, her eyes glittered with amusement.

Sylvanas laughed at that and removed her feet from the table elegantly, "I am glad to see you have a sense of humour," she remarked with her own amusement.

"One must in order to keep up with your wit no doubt," Jaina smiled at the elf, she was already enjoying her company a lot more than the Prince Kael'thas or even Arthas with whom she had spent some of her childhood with. This elf while probably just as self assured, confident, and proud did not seem to have the same arrogance like Kael'thas and self importance like Arthas; that Jaina noticed anyway.

"Nice that a human can keep up with my wit and not see it as insulting," Sylvanas took a bite of her apple and her ears twitched thoughtfully, "this is really good, might have to come here again for some apples."

"I am sure you would be welcomed, they are my favourite," Jaina went back to the tree and picked a few more for the elf, "will you be here long?"

Sylvanas sighed and took another bite, she wouldn't be unfortunately, she was rather liking this sharp tongued mage, _someone with intelligence._...she lamented.

Jaina saw the ears pin back to her head, _I will take that as a no then,_ she guessed and walked back over with the newly picked apples. "I guess enjoy your time here then."

"I will, you made it all the more interesting proudmoore," Sylvanas smiled and took the apples, she put them away in one of her packs she stored travel snacks in.

Jaina and Sylvanas spent the next hour joking and talking of their respective positions, sylvanas spoke of the pride she felt with her title and in her rangers she was training and jaina spoke of her studies and how different Dalaran was from Kul Tiras. They had forgotten the time and were both content to spend more time together when a rather haughty and arrogant voice interrupted their enjoyment of each other's company.

"Windrunner, are you quite finished?" Prince Kael'thas was annoyed at the Ranger-General for disappearing on him most of the day now she talking to the human that he was interested in. 

Sylvanas's jovial demeanor changed to coldness in an instant, she stood up at her full height which was only a few shorter than the Prince. "No, I am not, did you need something?" Her tone was clipped and icy as her ears once again pinned back in agitation, betraying her coldness. Jaina was at first uneasy at the immediate switch in Sylvanas, she was also not liking the way Kael'thas treated her, she stood up herself and spoke up, "if the Ranger-General wants to speak to me, it is her choice, Your Highness."

Kael'thas sighed, not sure who to be more annoyed with, the Ranger-General or the mage, "regardless of her choice she was sent to accompany me not indulge in idle chatter, I will admit she chose good company."

"I am right here if you wish to air your grievances, Prince," Sylvanas spat out the last word, it was clear she had no love for the taller elf. She respected his father, didn't always agree but she respected him, his son however she loathed. 

"Not in front of Lady Proudmoore, General," Kael'thas fired back in a low tone that showed his own contempt for her.

"What's the matter? afraid she might like me more than you?" Sylvanas taunted and caused the prince's face to redden with anger.

"I am in a league above you---" he was about to say when Jaina interrupted, "And she is easier to interact with, do you always speak to your military leaders in such a way?"

Kael'thas was taken aback by the question and pulled back his anger into his practiced formality, "just a disagreement, Lady Proudmoore, perhaps you would like to visit Quel'thalas?"

"I would love that and I would like the Lady Windrunner to accompany me, who better to show me around your beautiful lands than her," Jaina suggested though even Sylvanas could see it was more of an order or demand than request.

"I like that idea, what about you Prince?" Sylvanas's silky voice inquired, she stood a little closer to Jaina which she could see visibly agitated him despite his princely mask.

"I will speak to my father, we do not have many humans visit, perhaps one from Kul Tiran nobility would be welcomed," He said more diplomatically, he still wanted to impress Jaina this was one way he could do it. "I will let you know by letter, now if the Ranger-General is done entertaining you we must return to Silvermoon immediately," He grabbed her arm a little too roughly which made her growl, "You will unhand me, lest I tell your father of your conduct."

Jaina watched as he released her arm and glared at her as she left as swiftly and silently as she entered, Kael'thas did not say much as he followed continuing to hurl insults in thalassian. She was seeing the prince in a new light and didn't like it, she hoped it was just a bad day for him and he was taking it out on everyone, she knew he could be witty and humorous when he wasn't being pompous and aloof. She left the courtyard and would return to Antonidas with Sylvanas in her mind, her smirk, her snark and sassy comments when they spoke, and the confidence she exuded with every movement. The musical tone of her voice and the mischief in her sapphire blue eyes, or were they a little grey? She sighed wistfully and walked on to her master's study for more lessons or assignments hoping she would see the Ranger-General once more.


	2. Silvermoon Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas takes Jaina around the elven city much to the frustration of Prince Kael'thas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syl and Jaina walking around...enjoying each other's company.

Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner kept straightening her armour, she was not sure why, she was only giving a tour of the city to Lady Proudmoore; still she checked her hair, her leaf earrings, her cloak, everything had to be perfect. She smiled in front of the mirror in her office and then left, the mage should be here any minute and she was going to be there before the Prince!

The city was quiet today as most of the inhabitants were either waking up or getting ready for spring festivities about to take place over the coming weeks, even if Quel'thalas was in eternal summer. The harbour was busiest with sail boats coming in and departing, some for trade, travel, or leisure activities, the one that the anxious Ranger General waited for would have the deep green sail with the large anchor symbolising the Proudmoore sigil. Sylvanas paced back and forth impatiently, her rangers Velanora and Alina were present to support their leader and they wanted to get a look at the human who made their General wistful during patrols lately. She spoke of a human woman named Jaina and that was all that in her thoughts, until trolls would attack, then the cold focus would return. 

The ship arrived close to mid day and Sylvanas took a few calming breaths, _this is just a tour...this is just a tour.._.she kept telling herself as she stood there waiting. In what seemed like an eternity Sylvanas saw the familiar mage exit her ship, the elf smiled and waved her over, "welcome to Quel'thalas."

Jaina smiled and then marvelled at the blue and gold spires that lie behind the elf, she could only imagine the rich history within those walls. She could also sense the arcane that was weaved into their very culture as Kael'thas had once mentioned, her eyes then fell to the beautiful Sylvanas. "Thank you, I look forward to our tour, it is very nice of you and...Prince Kael'thas to invite me to your great city." 

Sylvanas smiled at the formality Jaina used and felt herself loosening up in her presence, "no need for such formalities, Jaina." The elf held out her arm in order to escort the Lady Proudmoore, as Jaina took her arm she shot her rangers a quick glare because of the soft giggles and whispers in the background, "Sounds like you two want more laps?" Both rangers shook their heads, they did not want more laps around Dawnstar Village on Quel'danas their current station. Sylvanas nodded, "go back to your posts then, anymore giggling will get you more runtime."

Velanora and Alina departed quickly, hiding their giggles along the way, they would be gossiping with the other rangers once they were out of sight of their General. Sylvanas sighed and shook her head, "sorry about that, they will be getting laps later for that."

"Oh do not be too hard on them," Jaina teased and took her arm, "maybe give them a longer patrol or something."

"Not a bad idea, Jaina," Sylvanas felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt jaina's arm in hers, she closed her eyes once and focused on the task at hand. "This is the city, the biggest and most impressive building is Sunfury spire but I would rather show you the more interesting places."

Jaina nodded, she did agree that it was impressive but she wanted to be with Sylvanas even more, "this might sound like a silly question but do you have a library?"

"No, libraries were outlawed several centuries ago," Sylvanas tried to hide her laughter that came after the sarcastic statement but couldn't, "Yes, we can stop by there and look around if you like, now come on!" Sylvanas pulled jaina at a near run, she was clearly excited to show off her home city.

Jaina chuckled and ran with her, arm in arm, this was alot better than a formal uninspired tour she feared she would get from the Prince. Not that he was boring, she just knew he would be formal and refined and probably not take her to the library like Sylvanas would. She was glad that the elf had found her first, their last meeting was still fresh in her mind, their witty banter and apple eating was a highlight of her day. The mage wondered if they would sit around and eat lunch with a book and conversation this time, she liked Sylvanas's intelligence, it matched her own. 

Sylvanas and jaina visited a few inns, the marketplace, and even the library where they stayed as there was a small coffee and tea bar for the two to relax, "this is a huge library."

"It is, it has plenty of history, you would be here for days trying to go through it all," Sylvanas joked as she sipped her coffee and enjoyed a small pastry. 

\------------------

Kael'thas Sunstrider paced angrily in Sunfury spire, he had seen the Ranger-General pacing like a caged animal at the harbour, then she dared traipse around with the Lady Proudmoore like a pair of school girls? He sighed and cursed under his breath and then heard an older voice behind him, "Calm down son, let the General handle the tedious job of a tour."

He turned to his father, the elder elf was tall and elegant with white hair and glowing blue eyes; Anasterian was said to be around two to three thousand years old and his son could see it written in every wrinkle and line that had begun to show up on the King's face. His father was right ofcourse but he did not want to admit that, instead he bowed his head and spoke in Thalassian, "I know father, I just feel she would have gotten more from me showing her around than Windrunner."

"Jealousy, son does not become you, there is no problem with the Lady Proudmoore enjoying a day in our great city with the Ranger-General," The King's tone was kind but there was an underlying reprimand that Kael'thas knew well, "go and visit them if you must, but you will treat Lady Windrunner with respect and hold yourself to a higher standard, this behaviour is childish and you should know better."

Kael'thas nearly rolled his eyes and prepared for a protest but the look in his father's eyes told him not to push it any further, instead he bowed respectfully and straightened his robes before heading out into the city, he would show the lady proudmoore who the better elf was. He checked his hair before heading out and stopped outside the large spire, his ears twitched at the sound of laughter, it was two elves playing near the fountain, not his quarry. As he passed they stopped and bowed to him, he allowed a small smile to reach his features which made him all the more regal in their eyes. _Alright where are those two?_ he wondered as he walked down the streets, not stopping for the street vendors and their foods that smelled delicious even to him, no he had a mission.

He asked around when he could and eventually he was pointed in the direction of the library, _ofcourse, she would want to go there,_ he smirked and headed in the direction of the large golden and white stone building. The doors were opened for him silently as he entered, "Anything we can do my prince?" one of the librarians asked.

"Did the Ranger General and a human mage enter here?" he asked coldly.

"They did, they should be at the cafe reading," the librarian pointed in the direction of the giggling pair.

Kael'thas glared in their direction but quickly buried the contempt behind the formal mask he would don, if anything it would keep that meddlesome ranger from informing his father of his conduct.

\-----------

Sylvanas and Jaina were reading poetry and fables to each other when they saw the prince arrive, Sylvanas stood up and saluted curtly, "Prince Kael'thas nice of you to finally show up."

Jaina stood up as well and curtised formally, "Nice to see you," she greeted with a warm smile. She could feel the tension rise suddenly and stood a little closer to Sylvanas, she did not like that look in his eyes.

"Ranger-General, Lady Jaina, I do hope you are enjoying the library it is one of the finest here in the eastern kingdoms, why it even rivals Dalaran's own," His voice was filled with pride as he spoke.

Sylvanas actually did agree with that and nodded, putting down the book she had been reading aloud to Jaina earlier, it had been fun to do while they enjoyed each other's company once more. 

"A children's book I see? surely you could have found Lady Jaina a more suitable read?" Kael'thas's tone was condescending towards Sylvanas as he spoke again.

"I rather enjoyed it, there are plenty of people my age who still enjoy the fairy tales," Jaina said fiercely and then calmed her voice, _rude Kael, very rude._ She thought and looked utterly disappointed.

"My apologise Lady Jaina, I just thought you would enjoy a more refined book than what the Ranger-General can offer," he said a little too venomously, he watched with satisfaction as the Ranger seethed, her ears were pinned back against her head.

"If you came here to insult us Prince than I think my time will be at an end," Jaina spoke up and took Sylvanas's hand, she felt the anger in the elf beside her, "Come Lady Windrunner, I believe you said you had somewhere else to show me?" Her voice then took on a haughty tone.

"I believe I did, you wanted to see the plaque honouring Dath'remar Sunstrider? Its a real piece of history," Sylvanas could be snooty too if she wanted to be and escorted the lady jaina away from the rude prince.

Kael'thas seethed as they left he tensed even more when he heard the General's voice, "I will be telling your father of your conduct towards visiting nobility, rest assured he will not take it well."

\-----------------

Jaina and Sylvanas spent the rest of the day outside the city holding hands and running around, they went to Sunstrider Isle, the Sunwell Plateau, a few of the farstrider retreats before arriving at Windrunner Spire. The scenic ocean view took Jaina's breath away, she was still holding sylvanas's hand at this point and smiled widely, "Thank you so much for this day, I love your city and...well I love this place." 

"Thank you, and I am sorry for the Prince's behaviour, I think he is so used to attention he got jealous, but let's enjoy what my home has to offer," Sylvanas turned Jaina to face her and looked deeply into her eyes, for a moment she was lost in the ocean blue of the human's eyes. It was as if time stood still for both of them, she had not felt this way for anyone in a long time and felt her heart race quicker than her own arrows when reaching their targets. 

Jaina felt the same way and closed the distance between them in a hug, she felt hesitation in the elf at first, she was not expecting a hug from the mage. Jaina remained in the embrace, loving the sound of Sylvanas's heartbeat and warmth against her, when she pulled away sylvanas was smiling. "Want to walk on the beach?"

Sylvanas nodded and they headed down to the beach where they walked as the sunset and then found a clearing near Windrunner Village and watched the stars, Jaina pointed out several of the constellations she recalled her father teaching her, "If you are ever lost," she said in her father's gruff tone, "follow the stars." 

"Good plan there, I had heard stories of my ancestors using the stars to navigate, well sailors do it now but also have compasses, your father sails?" Sylvanas asked looking up at the clear sky.

"He does, I am always there to welcome him home, it's become a tradition with us, there is even a song too want to hear?" Jaina asked.

"Sure, I would love to hear it, then maybe I can sing to you," Sylvanas said, still looking upwards.

_"Ahoy, ahoy, sweet daughter of the sea,_

_Ahoy this child be mine..."_

Jaina began to sing and rest her head on Sylvanas's chest, her voice started to slur as the calm elven heartbeat slowly put her to sleep, this was the best day ever for the young mage and she hoped there would be more meetings to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Arthas visits Dalaran and things dont go as he planned.


	3. Mage Studies; Interrupted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina is back in Dalaran and back to her studies which are soon interrupted by Arthas's arrival. Sylvanas also arrives with an excuse of her own to visit and interrupts Arthas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthas arrives in Dalaran but so does sylvanas
> 
> NOTE: Please tell me if I have the summer holiday right or wrong I think its the midsummer fire festival. This story takes place two months after the previous chapter. Also did they have hallows end yet? I may need to read the arthas book or look it so comment if you know, it would help in future chapters.

Dalaran was beautiful in summertime, and Jaina loved it even more when reading a letter from Sylvanas, it was in Thalassian to help her learn the language. She had managed to translate half of it and realised it was a poem about her, she smiled and sighed as she daydreamed about the elf being at her side at the midsummer fire festival. The daydreaming was frequent for the human as she could not get her mind off the Ranger-General, it had been two months and only letters between them. Prince Kael'thas still tried to grab her attention but the mage was not interested in the condescending prince, especially after his display last time. She sighed and held on to her books as a cool breeze blew back her blonde hair and often wondered if she would see that beautiful elf again.

Jaina's attention was brought back to Azeroth when she heard a familiar voice close by, it was not the distinctive aristocratic tones of Sylvanas or the more arrogant tones of Kael'thas, no it was the confident paladin she had spent some of her childhood with; Prince Arthas Menethil. She smirked, _now what is he doing here?_ The paladin liked to have snowball fights in the winter, he liked to pull pranks, he could be arrogant as well but she always thought he atleast was easier to talk to than the elven prince. He also liked action and adventure, so what was he doing here in Dalaran amongst the scholars and mages? _Probably to see me.._.she thought, his growing feelings for her had been noticed but she was quiet about it. 

Sure enough once she was spotted the prince smiled his self assured smile and she wondered if being a paladin at all had tempered that ego he had, or made him overconfident. She smiled back at his approach, "Arthas, nice to see you, how is being a paladin?" she asked.

Arthas tilted his head as though looking for the right words, "it is pretty rewarding actually, I am not a fan of meditation but I get train and help others." He almost shrugged at that, he clearly wanted some action.

"The key to meditation is to take a nap while thinking about the light," Jaina teased.

"I tried that already, Jaina, Uther only got flustered; I always like the way you think" Arthas then took her hand and kissed it as a gentlemen of his station would. "Nevermind me, how are you?"

"Studying magic has gotten challenging, but I welcome it....I cannot however practice fire magic without being near pools though...I set a few books on fire," Jaina said awkwardly.

Arthas chuckled, "You could save that fire for the midsummer fire festival or hallows end."

"I could, those are perfect times to use fire," Jaina nodded her agreement as they started to walk the streets of Dalaran together.

"Will you be coming to Lordaeron for the festival? I know you have studies but even a mage needs a break every now and then," Arthas asked, he hoped she would say yes, he had been wanting to see her again and spend time with her.

"I am not sure Arthas, we will see, I think it would be fun," She admitted, _hopefully he understands we would be there as friends._

Their walk went on uninterrupted as they continued down the streets, several high elven mages were practicing polymorph in one of the courtyards while a few human students were sleeping on their spell books, jaina smirked, that was her a few hours ago. The elder mages were speaking of theories and would bow their heads respectfully as the prince of lordaeron passed with Jaina at his side, there were some more elves speaking with humans. Dalaran was a good example of how well the elves and humans had begun to work together, it was not lost on Jaina that long ago the elves were opposed to teaching magic to the humans as they believed they would only abuse that power. She only knew of a few that proved them right, one had been the one to usher in the orcs, and the other was one of the council of six who had been dabbling in necromancy. She shuddered at that thought then looked up at Arthas who spoke of recent training and even visiting his old friend Varian, he also spoke about his sister Calia who was still her best friend and confidante; Calia knew of her feelings for sylvanas and the last letter she sent said only three words: Go for it!

Jaina waited for Arthas to continue as they reached the stables where his horse waited patiently, "Invincible is happy to see you," he remarked and patted the mane of the beautiful steed. She pet his head and the horse responded to the touch, "He's a good horse and I gather, a good friend to you." 

"He is, hes gotten me out of trouble many times," Arthas said fondly, he had been there for invincible's birth and watched him grow up. "He grew up with me, I was nine when we first met." 

"Friends for life it would seem," she remarked then looked to her own horse, "This is Shadow," she walked over to the black mare who was sturdy looking but still beautiful, "I met her when I was twelve."

Arthas walked over and let the horse sniff his hand before he pet her head, "She is a beauty to behold, Kul Tiran?"

Jaina nodded, _only the finest for my little lass_ , her father had said when he surprised her for her twelfth birthday. She wanted to introduce her horse to Sylvanas if she ever saw the elven ranger again.

They left the stables and soon found themselves in a park with a small maze and fountains, there Jaina saw some artists, poets, and bards singing softly of their adventures to the young mages, she sat down and waited for Arthas to join her, but an elf and human couple holding hands made her frown only briefly. _Sylvanas...I miss you,_ she thought as she watched the young couple.

"Is everything alright Jaina?" Arthas asked, a little concerned, he too had seen the couple and wanted to reach for Jaina's hand.

"Everything is fine, just thinking..." she replied.

Arthas only nodded and sat close to her, he was not sure what to say next, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices raised, both Arthas and Jaina stood up, "I wonder what is going on?"

"We will not know until we find out," Jaina said, she knew that voice she had just now heard and walked at a quicker pace than usual. Sure enough it was Sylvanas and her heart lifted but then dropped, the elf was angry and injured it would seem. Her rangers protested at her side and a few mages looked worried.

"Sylvanas...I mean Ranger General Windrunner," Jaina spoke up loud enough for the ears to twitch and catch her voice, Sylvanas turned to face her and smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Jaina approached and ignored the confused arthas, Sylvanas's arm was in a sling and her ribs were taped up under her armour, she had bruising on her face and all Jaina wanted to do was kiss it better.

"She should be at home resting," Ranger Velanora said worriedly.

"I told you I am fine!" Sylvanas drew in a sharp breath and tried to hide the pain in front of the young mage but it was evident in her eyes, she wanted to see Jaina after a near death experience. "I got into an ambush of trolls, I had to fight my way out," Sylvanas left out the part where she had to rescue two elven children along the way and ended up in a cage for a few days for her efforts.

"You do not look fine," Jaina gently took Sylvanas's free hand, "You need healing."

"I will be fine, Lady Jaina," Sylvanas looked deeply into her eyes and felt herself get lost in them, but as she drew breath again she winced. 

Arthas hung back but noticed he had eyes on him, being a paladin he could offer relief to the injured elf, he took a step forward and spoke up, "Ranger-General I can heal you."

"I do not need...ahhh!" Sylvanas winced again as she tried to move with an injured arm, "Alright, maybe I do."

Jaina smiled at Arthas, she had grown proud of his progress within the Silver Hand and she watched as he placed a hand near the ribcage of the Ranger, "should give you a little relief." He said and called on the light, it came and gave her the ability to breathe without wincing. "Admittedly I am still learning, I am not the healer that Uther the Lightbringer is but it should give you some strength."

"Thank you Arthas," Jaina said, still holding onto Sylvanas's uninjured arm.

Sylvanas merely nodded her thanks and then looked at her rangers, "I am fine now, I will not sit at my home and do nothing. You will wait til I am ready to leave." She barked in a commanding tone to which both rangers obeyed without another word.

"What happened?" Jaina repeated, her voice etched with concern.

"I told you, trolls," Sylvanas looked away only slightly and her ears drooped, she was not telling the whole story, "Do not worry about me, just tell me about your day, introduce me to your friend here....even if I already know who he is." She gazed at the human prince, the last time she had glimpsed him, he was thinner and less muscular, being a paladin really changed him. 

"Prince Arthas Menethil, Ranger General Windrunner," Arthas gave a polite nod but was inwardly wishing she had shown up later when he was not with Jaina, he knew the thought was rude so he kept his polite veneer ever present on his face.

"It is nice to meet you, I do apologise if I interrupted anything?" The elf asked.

"You didn't we were just sitting by the fountain," Jaina wanted to get Sylvanas alone and hear the whole story but she could not be rude, Arthas was not like Kael, in that he would not react badly to Sylvanas's presence.

Arthas watched as Jaina started to pay more attention to the injured sylvanas than him, he admired Jaina's compassion but something in him suspected there was something between them, the way she tenderly touched the bruises on the elf's face, or looked into her eyes, _what is going on?_ He thought.

Sylvanas held the hand of Jaina's that had rested on her face, she leaned into it and started to forget the paladin was there, "It is a nice day to sit by a fountain." 

"What are you not telling me?" Jaina stepped closer and whispered.

"I do not want to interrupt," Sylvanas tried to back up, she did not want to reveal anything right now and she felt everyone's eyes on her, normally she would not mind such a thing but not when she looks like this.

"You are not, let lady Jaina look after you, I need to talk to Antonidas anyway, he wants to know my father's opinion on the orc camps," Arthas said, not coldly but still more formal, it was clear who Jaina wanted to be with at the moment.

Sylvanas nodded and let Jaina lead her to a more quiet spot to sit, there was a small garden that was away from prying eyes. Sylvanas sat down and looked at Jaina longingly, "I am sorry you have to see me like this."

"It is alright, I am sure it comes with the territory of being ranger general," Jaina sat next to Sylvanas and surveyed the bruises on her otherwise perfect features, "What happened? I want the truth this time." 

"I....almost died, the wounds you see are only but a few, I received more at the hands of my captors," Sylvanas admitted, she hated doing so as it showed that even she could fall into a trap, _I am smarter than this!_ she berated herself. 

"You barely escaped with your life didn't you?" Jaina touched the bruise again tenderly and looked at the arm still in the sling.

"Prince Kael'thas told me that there was some trolls getting closer to the city, I went out on patrol and could not find them, there were two elven children playing...then the trolls ambushed me, I fought them off and managed to get the children to safety but they attacked again and overtook me. None of my rangers were with me as I thought it was just two or three trolls I could dispatch with an arrow, they held me captive for a few days and beat me, were about to sacrifice me then my rangers came, I escaped but with barely my life intact." Sylvanas explained everything and then looked fierce for a second, "I had to see you again after that...I mean I have been wanting to..." she winced again as the pain came bac.

Jaina listened to the story and felt suspicious, "Sounds like the prince sent you to a trap."

"I think he did too but I cannot prove it," Sylvanas suspected he had done this to get back at her for taking Jaina's attention from him.

"Syl..." Jaina rested her forehead against the Ranger-Generals then gently kissed the injured eye. "You are here with me now, no traps."

"I think you already have entrapped me, Lady Proudmoore," sylvanas tried to tease the mage.

"It is one you walked right into," Jaina smiled and rested her forehead on Sylvanas's again, the two looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. "I am so glad you are here, injured or no, I missed you."

"I missed you, and feared I would not see you again," Sylvanas took Jaina's hand in her own, she winced again but did her best to ignore it.

"I feel so stupid," 

"Sylvanas, you could not have known."

Jaina spent the next hour with Sylvanas, glad that she was alright but now she was wary of Kael'thas. She at least figured Arthas would not act the same, she hoped so anyway.

"Are you doing anything for the midsummer fire festival?" Sylvanas asked.

"I am not sure to be honest, I still have studying to do," Jaina had said that to arthas before, truthfully she wanted to spend it Sylvanas but some of her studies required alot more of her attention. 

"I understand, know that you can celebrate with me at Windrunner spire or at the Farstrider Enclave, we put on great parties." 

"Thank you Sylvanas."

Sylvanas smiled and the two went silent again, just enjoying the other's company even if it would be for a short time.

Arthas on the other hand was none too pleased about this, he had finished with Antonidas and went to seek out Jaina, she was still with that meddlesome ranger. He felt anger rise him but kept an impassive mask on, he also felt guilty, _she had every right to check on a friend who was he to be angry about that? Perhaps it was they way they looked at one another?_ He was not sure and gave them the privacy they needed, one way or another she would look at him in that way and forget her ranger friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Jaina's Parents have an idea but so does Jaina.


	4. Political Maneuvering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's parents have the idea of a marriage between her and the prince of Lordaeron but she has other ideas, ideas involving the Ranger General of Silvermoon.
> 
> Meanwhile Sylvanas has been getting tougher and tougher missions lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina arranges her own marriage.

Katherine and Daelin Proudmoore sat in the large living room with the fireplace blazing, it was relatively quiet in the house with the children either gone or lost in previous wars. They were starting to enjoy evenings like this, especially with summer ending and fall arriving like the cold winds in the harbour. Katherine looked at the ring on her finger that she idly fiddled with when she wanted to say something but was not sure how to say it, she looked over at her husband who was more interested in looking at his sea map, he knew what she wanted to talk about.

"You cannot keep avoiding the subject, we have gotten some overtures from Lordaeron about Jaina they need to be addressed," katherine said finally and stopped playing with her ring.

Daelin sighed, Jaina was his little girl, "I do not like this idea of marrying her off to that prince, yes hes a nice young man but I have heard he can be a bit immature and arrogant."

"Alot of young men are like that, I seem to remember marrying an arrogant nobleman that insisted he was the best sailor, then proceeded to dye my hair blue," Katherine teased.

Daelin laughed and then grinned mischievously, "Yes, and I am a better sailor with you by my side....and by the way...you got back at me with the ice water dumped on my head on our honeymoon."

"See? Who is to say that Jaina will not have fond memories like that? We need to secure her future...and before you say it, yes I am very proud of her education and skills in magic but we cannot keep ignoring these letters asking for her hand." Katherine was only thinking of what was best for her daughter even if she did see why her husband was apprehensive.

"He does not seem like he would be ready for marriage, can we not find another alternative? Maybe ask Jaina? Especially as this is her future we are discussing." Daelin asked, he remembered the day Jaina came back from Lordaeron upset, she spoke of her friend Calia and how she was being forced to marry a noble that was not of her choosing. _"I hate this part of being nobility! We should be able to choose! It is our future is it not? Should we not have a say? I understand wanting alliances but cant we still decide for ourselves?"_ She had cried, it broke his heart to see his daughter in such a state.

Katherine took a long suffering sigh and drank from her cup of tea she nearly forgot about, "I would be willing to hear her out yes, I had thought about calia as a choice but Jaina said that she secretly married an actress from the local Lordaeron Theatre." She laughed softly, calia had rebelled while her father focused on the heir to the throne. 

Daelin grinned, "Hey, those actresses are very pretty I do not blame her, I seem to recall a certain lady dancing on stage in a ballet number, the most mesmerising thing in the world."

The Lady Admiral blushed, even at her age Daelin could make her feel like a school girl or that graceful dancer she had been when she was not out at sea with friends. "Are you still mesmerised by me, Lord Admiral?"

"I can show you later," he winked which elicited a giggle, another thing she forgot she could do at her age.

"Any---"

"Mother, Father are you home?" A young woman's voice called and interrupted the impromptu flirting, "I have something I want to speak to you about."

Katherine and Daelin exchanged looks and then waited for Jaina to enter the living room, she looked determined and serious which meant something happened, something was about to happen, or she wanted something to happen.

"Everything alright dear?" katherine asked, voicing the concern of both parents.

"Everything is fine, mother." Jaina replied in a rather business like tone that she usually did not use, this was serious.

Daelin was a little confused by his usually smiling daughter, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, there is something that I wish to speak to you both about. It concerns....a marriage." Jaina chose her words carefully and watched for their reactions, both had blank expressions as she figured they would.

"Would you like to sit down?" Katherine was shocked, but offered a seat. This subject was being spoken of earlier and now her daughter was bringing it up, she was relieved to an extent as she would not have to bring it up over dinner. 

Jaina sat and pulled out a folder with several pages of notes inside, she looked at both of her parents as they collected themselves. "I do apologise for blindsiding you with this but I felt it needed to be brought up."

Daelin and Katherine nod in unison and then stare at her, waiting for her to reveal what this was about. It seemed that katherine would be hearing her daughter out as her husband wanted her to, "We are here to listen."

Jaina cleared her throat and started her speech that she had rewritten overnight nearly a hundred times and once in Thalassian, she was visibly tired from the trip but regardless she would carry on. "I know that you have been getting letters from Lordaeron about Prince Arthas, and while he is a good friend to me...I do not think he is the right match. I have found someone else I think would be a better match and would be a better alliance for Kul Tiras."

Katherine straightened up and listened to her daughters words, it was so strange hearing her talk of this when it was usually talk of her mentor or what magic spell she learned. "Carry on, who is this better match?"

"Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, she is a military leader and I think that our soldiers could benefit from her knowledge and skills. Also Quel'thalas has an impressive navy, they have magical knowledge that rivals even dalaran, and...I...am in love with her." Jaina finishes her sentence uneasily, she almost started with the "I love her therefore you should let me marry her..." but chose not to, better to list her strengths and the kingdom she lived in first.

"You wish to marry a General?" Daelin asked perplexed, he had heard of the Windrunner family and knew what a big name it was. "Not the prince?"

"With all due respect to Prince Kael'thas...he is a patronizing man who gets in a strop when he does not get his way. I respect his skill in magic and he is very smart but...he belittles me and others and can be very condescending. Sylvanas is understanding, accepting, and even brought in a human for the ranger corps, the prince would act all uppity about it. I have gotten to know both and feel more comfortable and safe with the Ranger-General than I ever would with the prince." Jaina was firm on this and gave a look that would say she was not going to budge on the matter.

Daelin frowned, he knew the prince a little and the elf could be diplomatic when he chose to be but belittling his daughter was a quick way to earn a punch in the face. "Is this truly who you want to spend the rest of your life with?" He asked, her presentation was enough for him to agree with it. If this General was good to his daughter and she felt safe and secure with her he was alright with that.

Jaina nodded, "yes father, I do. I know she's much older than I and will outlive me but I have a feeling it will be the best years that I will have. She also understands my desire to learn and grow in my pursuit of knowledge and magic and has helped me with that, even if she's mostly focused on being a ranger. She has been supportive of my choices ever since I met her, I might even get her to sail with me."

A smile appeared on the grizzled lord admiral's face, that was more than enough for him to agree with this arrangement. "So she's agreed to test her sea legs? I approve."

Katherine was silent as she took in all this information, a General was lower in terms of nobility but Lady Windrunner's skill and ability to lead was notable. Her daughter had hit alot of points that Katherine would have made with Prince Arthas, _she does her homework_...she mused and took another sip of her tea. She looked at her husband who was now looking to her for her opinion and she was torn, her daughter had a very good argument for the Ranger-General and made good points about how Kul Tiras could benefit from an alliance. She let out a sigh, "Let me contact the King there and arrange a meeting, then, I want to see this woman you wish to marry. This is not me saying yes or me saying no...I just want to see for myself."

Jaina kept her emotions in check as that sometimes meant, "no you are marrying whom I choose," but then again she could be fearing the worst. "Thank you Mother, that is all I would ask." She knew better than to push the issue or it would turn into a "No."

"Send a letter to Lady Windrunner while I send one to King Anasterien," katherine requested, with her daughter's presentation the least she could do was explore this option and hear her out.

\----------------------------

A week later....

"We need a healer now!" Screamed Ranger Captain Ariele, she was carrying a wounded Sylvanas Windrunner in her arms. She was glad that she was around the same height as the Ranger General or this would be difficult. Sylvanas moaned as she was put on a bed, she had several cuts up her arms and a gaping wound in her leg that her captain had tie off to halt the blood flow. "It is aright, we are here now, general."

Nathanos was close behind with his arms around Rangers Velanora and Marrah as he limped inside the infirmary, he grunted in pain and grumbled, "Do not worry about me, just tend to the General." '

"Sorry Ranger Lord but you both are important," Marrah said as she and Velanora brought him to a bed next to his friend and superior. 

Sylvanas fell in and out of consciousness and was still losing blood, "Dalah'surfal..." she mumbled as blood bubbled at her lips. The priestess looked at her with sympathy and started to prepare some fresh bandages while her novices tended to her wounds. 

"You will see her again," Nathanos said weakly, he had been the lone human among rangers and after awhile of being in the Ranger Generals squadron he actually felt somewhat welcome. He had become what many humans would call, "best friends," with Lady Windrunner and he was alright with it, even if the rumours of something more irritated him to no end and caused him to move back to Lordaeron. A choice he knew Sylvanas did not like because he was now far from her vigilant watch and she was left alone. Her relationship with Jaina gave him hope in his otherwise cynical mind that she would have someone to keep her company, someone she could love. 

The Ranger General was silent at that and her heartbeat seemed to be getting slower, "Help! Priestess! She is losing too much blood!"

All her rangers at the door looked worried and scared, Captain Ariel was holding her hand and saying words in thalassian, "Please do not leave us, stay." 

The priestess could hear muffled sobs from a few of the rangers and her heart went out to them, she knew those in Sylvanas's squadron were closely knit. They loved their leader and would fight by her side to the end, she approached the prone woman and tried to hide the wince. Sylvanas had a swollen eye, and a few cuts on her face, the rest of her was beaten and bloodied, she called on the light and started to heal the surface wounds. She looked at the Ranger Captain holding her general's hand, "When you can, tell me what happened."

Ariele nods and lightly kissed Sylvanas's hand then stood up, she did not want to leave her like this but knew that someone had to explain why they had found Windrunner in such a state. She looked over at Nathanos who was being tended to and complaining the whole time, she smirked as she knew he hated being fussed over. "Oh relax Nathon, let them do their jobs." 

"I am of little concern, I am not the one dying," He retorted, "this is my fault anyway."

Velanora rolled her eyes, "Stop blaming yourself."

The youngest rangers Alina and Lenara moved to the spot Ariel was once in and held Sylvanas's hand, "Its ok, we are here, you are not alone."

Ariele watched the two rangers tend to their ranger sister and left, walking past the row of other rangers who were on the verge of tears. She followed the priestess and let out a breath that she did not realise she was holding, she took a few moments to collect herself as more emotions threatened to flood out of her. Ariele looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, _so much blood and it is not mine_...she felt the burn of tears at her eyes but would not let them fall. "I do not know everything because I found her like that, apparently she was ambushed and beaten. As for Nathanos, he was training some recruits and one of them shot him in the leg, he blames himself for not patrolling with her."

The priestess nodded, she looked at her now bloodied hands then back at the ranger captain, "Do you think it was trolls that did this?"

Ariele shook her head, they had dealt with a troll incursion a week ago and neary lost Ranger Lyanna. "I think it was elves, she was nowhere near Zul'aman or the other settlements." That thought disturbed the ranger captain to no end, if this was true than who would do such a thing their military leader who would give her very life blood to protect Quel'thalas.

"Our own people did this? Does the King know? This could be treason," The priestess was aghast, who would target the very person responsible for the defense of their people? 

"I do not know but it is possible and no, he does not as we have no proof or evidence, the only person who can tell us is fighting for her life." Ariel felt a rush of anger and balled her fists, if this was the case she wanted to find them and fill them full of arrows. She closed her eyes and let her head hit the back of the wall, "Please do everything you can to save her."

"I will, captain...I will have my novices practice their healing with nathanos while I concentrate on the General," The priestess said and then walked back into the room where the sounds of mournful rangers could be heard. She motioned for her novices to tend to nathanos who groaned again, "Oh hush! Ranger Lord." She received a glare and brushed it off, "I can glare too but I have a life to save."

"It's about time," nathanos muttered then received said glare, "Not bad for a priestess."

"You are lucky it's me and not Lady Liadrin."

"Oh please no, she doesn't engage in witty banter like you apparently do."

"If it keeps you from whining..."

Nathanos was silent after that, he was slowly learning to choose his battles as Sylvanas had been telling him after he got into too many fights with other rangers. That lead him to joining her squadron, they teased him yes but it was more of what you would expect from comrades in arms rather than "I am an elf you are a human I am better than you" sort of attitude he received in the past.

A few tense hours later the Ranger General was stabilized and her rangers breathed a sigh of relief, they were told that Sylvanas would need plenty of rest and could not attend her duties until she was fully healed. "I would also make sure one or two of you patrolls with her if we are to avoid something like this happening again." Ariele agreed and sat next to the bed where the sleeping Sylvanas was, she would stay by her side all night and day if she had to but knew she had duties. "I want sentries posted at the door, I do not want this happening again." She commanded and saw the two youngest rangers stand by the door, "Not you two, I need more experienced rangers for this." 

Anya and Loralen wordlessly volunteered and would stand by the door with bows ready if anything were to happen, Alina and Lenara saluted them and walked down the hallway in silence, Cyndia, Marrah, Velanora, Kelira, and a few others filed out in a sombre march. They wanted to stay which the Captain understood but at the end of the day they still had a job to do and Lady Windrunner would no doubt make them run laps for staying at her side rather than doing their duty to protect Quel'thalas. 

"Nathanos, when you are able to stand without limping I will require your aid if we are to investigate who did this," she said keeping the strain and tiredness out of her voice.

Nathanos looked at his friend then at the Ranger Captain, "You do not need to ask captain, you know I would do this without even a sassy remark."

Ariele smirked, "no sass from the Ranger Lord? That is like not getting flowers from Ranger Denyelle." She thought of the young outrunner who sent her flowers everyday but was too shy to actually ask her out. 

"She's still not asked you?" Nathanos raised a brow.

"No, she has not," Ariele sighed.

"If you wish Captain, I can convince her to," Clea and Vorel had done some last minute checks before starting to head out. 

"No, I will handle this," Ariele said with a slight chuckle. 

Nathanos sighed, these ladies were his only friends for the most part and sometimes he did not know whether to be annoyed or glad he had some entertainment. "Good luck with that Captain."

"Thank you, call on Anya or Loralen if you need anything, I am going to the city...I was summoned." Ariele did not wait for a reply from the Ranger Lord, instead she strode out and held her head high even if deep down she was worried and angry enough to start shooting people she suspected of harming her General. 

\------------------------

Silvermoon City....evening...

Ranger Captain Ariele had arrived a few hours after leaving Sylvanas alone with a few guards and Nathanos at the Farstrider Retreat infirmary, she was a little annoyed at the summons but at the same time she could mention this incident. She straightened out her armour and tabard which still had some blood on it, she had not bothered to clean it since her main concern was Sylvanas. She ignored the stares by the civilians and the guards walking past her to their new shifts and she looked away from the magisters who would turn their turn their noses up at her. She knew that while they regarded her and every ranger with disdain they would be the first ones to call for help if they were in danger, she smirked at that. _Look down on me all you want but I will be the person who defends you._..she thought smugly and headed in the direction of the Sunfury Spire.

The golden and blue spire loomed over her much like the Windrunner Spire did but always managed to feel less welcoming than her General's home, she wondered if it smelled of tulips and sea air like Windrunner spire. Probably not given that the windows looked closed and everything would be immaculate, Sylvanas's home was more organised chaos and felt comfortable. As she entered the Spire her assumption was correct, so clinical and organised. It did not look lived in, in fact Ariele felt like she was walking around an art museum with sculptures and paintings lining the corridors. She noticed flowers on tables in the middle and that still did little to make her feel at ease, a tall elf in a servants uniform approached her, "Ahh, Ranger Captain...Ariele is it?" 

"Yes, I have been summoned by King Anastarien," She said in her most formal voice she could muster along with a impassive expression.

"This way please," the servant drawled and walked down the hall where paintings depicting the story of Dath'remar Sunstrider were hung. Ariele almost stopped to look but hurried when she heard the annoyed sigh of the butler, "Sorry."

"While I do understand the desire to look, now is hardly the time My Lady," he drawled again and walked ahead of her.

Ariele had the temptation to stick her tongue at him but resisted, "Ofcourse."

She followed at a brisk pace and looked away from the beautiful paintings that would otherwise distract her, she refocused her attention when she heard the familiar aristocratic voice of the king and three other voices. Ariele was about to enter when she was stopped by the butler, "I will announce you." She waited and thought to herself, _announce me? I like that sound of that._ She smiled at the thought of being so important that she could be announced.

"Ranger Captain Ariele of Goldenmist Village, she serves in the Lady Windrunner's cadre." The butler made her sound like she was royalty and she liked it, she walked in like she owned the place and then smiled at a familiar face. She looked at the king and curtsied then did so with the Lord and Lady Admiral and then with Lady Jaina. "Your majesty, Lord and Lady Admiral, Lady Jaina."

Jaina grinned at the captain, she met her during the summer fire festival when Sylvanas had hosted it at her house. Those had been better times in the captain's opinion, her general had less perilous missions.

"I do apologise that my General could not be here to greet you, she is healing at the farstrider retreat," Ariele announced, she saw no reason to hide the truth.

"Oh dear, what has happened? I know she has been off on more dangerous missions lately..." King Anastarien looked worried for a moment, he had nothing but respect for his military leaders as they served him well and Windrunner was his best. 

"She was attacked, we do not know who did it, I cannot say whom I suspect until I have more proof," She said before he could ask the culprit.

"Understood captain, however I do need to send a message to her, the Lord and Lady Admiral are proposing a marriage between the Ranger-General and their daughter. I originally thought my son would be the one but after recent developments I can understand why she would prefer my best General." Anastarien looked at Jaina with understanding blue eyes, "I will see this through but I need to know the opinion of Lady Windrunner."

"I will put this to her when she wakes, she was touch and go for awhile my King. I am sorry to tell you this but I see no reason to keep the truth of her condition from you, you have always had my respect." Ariele had once seen the mage fight off trolls at her side when he was much younger, he had earned her respect then and still had it now.

"I appreciate that Lady Ariele," he said, dropping her title and using her first name. 

Jaina looked worried and tried to hide it, she felt the ranger's comforting hand on her shoulder, "She will heal Lady Jaina."

Both parents seemed worried as well, had they arrived too late or would the General pull through. They both hoped so for Jaina's sake, she had flowers in her lap for Sylvanas and a pendant with a bow for her as gifts.

"Lord and Lady Admiral, I would ask that you stay here in the royal apartments while the general recovers then we can go over our agreements," The elf king said softly, he had gotten used to human nobles now and the kul tirans so far had been the most tolerable. 

"Thank you, your majesty, we are grateful for your hospitality." Daelin Proudmoore stood and bowed, his wife and daughter did the same before they were escorted out. Ariele was about to leave when the king spoke again.

"Not you, we need to speak."

"You want to know whom I suspect?"

"I do, I want a full scale investigation. The idea that someone has attacked the leader of our military forces means that there is a breach in security, was it trolls?"

"No, she was nowhere near troll settlements, I believe she was ambushed by our own people though I do not know who or how they would have done it."

"That could be grounds for treason if this turns out to be true, I will go ahead with this courtship if it is favourable to windrunner but I also want an investigation. I cannot have my best ranger attacked from under our noses."

"Ofcourse, my king, I will see it done...one request?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure the Proudmoores are not in an area that the prince is, I do not want the Lady Jaina to be uncomfortable."

"I have sent my son back to Dalaran for this very reason, you need not worry."

Ariele bowed her head, satisfied with his answer, "Is this all you need of me?"

"Just check on the Lady Proudmoore and then your superior, other than that you may go."

Ariele bowed her head again and left the room to find Jaina, she did not have to look far as the young woman was waiting by a picture of Talanas Windrunner. "That is Lady Sylvanas's ancestor, I was not around yet but I am told he was impressive with Thas'dorah. He was Dath'remar's best friend from what I heard."

"He looks fierce, Sylvanas has that look sometimes...can...I see her?" Jaina asked, she would understand if she couldn't but wanted to ask anyway. When she heard she was injured and fighting for her life her heart sank to her stomach and she felt her hands shake, she just wanted to see her now.

"That he does, he helped secure Quel'thalas and was the first ever Ranger-General...and yes...but you must be careful, got it?" Ariele knew that Jaina would not hurt the elf but she needed to say it.

"Thank you, please take me to her," Jaina was urgent and anxious and really wanted to test her new skills with ice lances on whomever had attacked her love.

Ariele obliged and the two headed out to the dragonhawk stables, this would make the trip faster and had a better view.

\------------------------

Farstrider Retreat....

Nathanos had been asleep when he heard commotion outside, he saw two masked elven figures trying to fight their way in. They seemed to know the movements of the rangers real well and pushed past them with ease. He rose and got on his good leg and moved towards the still sleeping Sylvanas, they would have to get through him if they wanted a shot at her. Both Loralen and Anya had their bows ready when they heard two of the rangers cry out, the two masked elves were far too quick and hit both the veteran rangers in weak spots causing them to go down. Nathanos stood unsteadily on his good leg, "you will have to go through me."

"Not a problem," one of the elves said and threw a three bladed weapon from his wrist hitting his good leg. The human went down and the elves approached the prone Ranger-General with deadly intent. Nathanos reached for one of his daggers and stabbed one of their legs, "i said...go through me you imbecile!" The elf screamed in pain which was enough to make them think again. The one on the ground glared at him and held his bleeding leg, the first elf pulled out a dagger, "you will regret that, human."

Before the elf could make a move Anya had hit him in the head with a pot then held her ribs again, "No...you will regret trying to assassinate Lady Windrunner."

Loralen was limping inside the room behind anya, nathanos guessed these elves had hit their pressure points causing them to fall, they must have done so with the rangers outside because they were slow to get up. Anya looked down at the unconscious elf and the one that was bleeding, "You two have alot to explain."

"We...will say nothing!" 

Anya smirked, she was typically the one who interrogated others so she would get them to do so. She was about to say something when the familiar voice of her captain was heard, "What is going on here?"

"An assassination attempt captain, we caught these two," Loralen was still feeling numb and was being held up by Cyndia and Clea.

Ariele glared at the bleeding elf and the one at Anya's feet, she noticed Nathanos by the bedside holding his bleeding leg and then felt Jaina's arm on hers. "Syl---is she ok?"

"She is now, thanks to everyone's efforts, you may go to her but be gentle," Ariele instructed and looked at Anya, "See that these two are taken to the prisons, I want them interrogated...." she paused..."And someone get a healer for the Ranger Lord."

Anya wanted to kill these elves but also wanted answers, she roughly grabbed the conscious elf and looked to the others, "Want to help me?"

"Gladly," they all said in unison.

"Wait, captain...who will guard the place when we take these two into custody?" Cyndia asked, she was now worried that having a visiting noble and their captain stay behind would not be enough if there was another attack.

"If you see any rangers tell them to come over here and wake the priestess," Ariele instructed, the four rangers would follow her orders and leave with the two masked elves in tow.

Jaina had not heard any word said as her only concern was Sylvanas, she inwardly winced when she saw her swollen eye and cuts to her face and body. She gently moved a strand of pale blonde hair from her face. She sat on the bed and took one the elf's hands and kissed the back of it, "you just can't stay out of trouble can you?" 

"No, she can't I think that is part of her charm," Nathanos said from the other side of the bed, only his head was seen as both his legs had given out on him. 

"Do you need help?" Jaina asked.

"No, you focus on Sylvanas, I will have another meeting with the priestess of sass," he actually liked having a war of words with that elf.

Jaina giggled and then looked back at Sylvanas who was still sleeping serenely, she gently caressed her cheek and then wondered if it would not be too forward to lay next to her while she slept. She continued to sit instead and then heard a voice, "J-jaina?"

"Sylvanas, you're awake," Jaina kissed her hand again and cupped her cheek. 

"Sort of...I hurt everywhere..." Sylvanas felt pain in every part of her body and could not see out of one of her eyes, _I must look pitiful._

"You took quite a beating from what I have been told," Jaina sadly smiled at Sylvanas who had reached up to touch her face.

"I did, what are you doing here? Not that I mind...I have missed you," Sylvanas had been thinking of Jaina for weeks if not months, she had always looked forward to the mage's letters and tried to visit when she could. Now she was here, holding her hand, something that the elf felt she needed right now. Her attackers...her attackers...she couldn't recall them at the moment.

"Will you stay?" She asked.

"If it is alright with you, I did not want to be forward and lay next to you without you being ok with it." Jaina wanted to respect Sylvanas's boundaries and space and would hold back her own desires.

"I want you to, it will not be forward, maybe when we wake and my body is not screaming at me, we can talk more?" the Ranger-General was tired still and felt like she was slipping into unconsciousness, but at least she would have Jaina by her side.

Jaina was about to reply but Sylvanas fell back to sleep, she felt tired herself and laid her head on her uninjured shoulder and rested her arm across her midsection. This was not her ideal meeting but it was better than not seeing the beautiful elf at all, Jaina looked again at the wounds and bandages, _who did this to you? Why?_ Jaina asked so many questions in her head as she started to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Investigations and Weddings.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: Getting to Know You Tour.


End file.
